A Kiss Goodnight
by Dani Kin
Summary: After a long night of texting early in their relationship, Roxanne wishes Megamind was there to give her a kiss. And so of course Megamind comes up with a plan.


_Title : A Kiss Goodnight : A First Story (look I couldn't find a good title for this that had the word first in it. It's harder than it looks people)_  
_Author : Dani Kin_  
_Word Count : 2,800_  
_Summary : Early in their relationship, Roxanne wishes Megamind was there to give her a kiss goodnight_

_Author Note : Thanks go to the peeps over on tumblr - particularly Scarlet Frost - I love the way you format your texts so I'm stealing it._

* * *

~~~~~M~~~~~~

Megamind was miserable.

It was Thursday night. He wasn't going to get to see her until Saturday afternoon and that would be the longest they'd gone without seeing each other since the whole business with Titan. It was impossible, it was inconceivable, it was slow torture made worse by every painful ticking minute! It was, quite simply, unacceptable.

Megamind tried telling himself that it would probably be worth the wait, since they would be meeting on Saturday for a picnic in the park. He hadn't wanted to dampen the obvious excitement on her face when she'd suggested redoing their favorite date from when he pretended to be Bernard. The spot they had used last time was a fairly secluded and he just needed to get used to being in public without a disguise. Heroes didn't hide in the shadows.

And daydreaming about laying with her on that picnic blanket and reaching for her soft peach hand with his own blue one did make him feel far less anxious. He just needed to wait 39 hours, 42 minutes and 18 seconds for it to happen. Which was tortuous.

The only thing that made it bearable was the texting. They had been at it for hours, exchanging flirtatious silly messages with each other as he sat at his drafting table and tried to work on blueprints. He had a glorious plan for a clean energy system that could theoretically power the city entirely on wind... if he could just get the partial span pitch control problem fixed so he didn't blow up half the lakefront in the process. He was tapping the white pencil against the paper absentmindedly, trying to focus on the necessary conversions between joules and BTU's, and not on daydreams of interlaced blue and peach fingers. .

Then he heard the tell-tale little snippet of "Loving You" that indicated a new text from his maybe-someday-if-he-played-his-cards-right-girlfriend. He quickly dropped the pencil and brushed his thumb over the screen. It read [TXT MSG : so tired. can barely keepmy eyes open]

He chuckled and started typing a message in return. [TXT MSG : Then you should go to bed Miss Ritchie]. _Stubborn woman,_he chuckled to himself. It was only 10:00 and he wasn't surprised that she was already exhausted.

He had told her, her boss had told her, everyone said it would be fine for her to take some time off after the whole thing with Titan. But she only took one day to collect herself before she was right back at work. And she had even worked on the weekends reporting on damages from the rampage as well as Megamind's own brilliant and heroic actions to fix the damage.

He chuckled to himself. Stubborn woman.

His phone buzzed again and he looked down. [TXT MSG: i should. judt wish u were here to give mea kiss good night]

He raised an eyebrow when he read that, then rubbed his hands together with a gleeful giggle. She was so cute! He spun on his stool and squeezed the phone to his chest, glad that no one could see this embarrassingly giddy display.

And in a flash he came up with a devastatingly intelligent plan. A cunning, genius, and really romantic plan. He was on his feet in a second, practically running across the cavernous garage.

The long red curtain rattled as he threw it back forcefully, causing a small shriek from Minion who had been hiding on the other side of the work area repairing some of the brainbots that had been damaged in the battle with Titan. The fish barely had time to register the bright blur of his best friend streaking past him.

"Is something happening Sir?" he asked, spinning around in his glass dome to face out the backside of his suit. "Does the city need us?"

"No time fillet Min-yon! Romantic plans are afoot! I'll be at Roxanne's," Megamind called as he hopped on the newly repaired hoverbike and sped out of the garage so fast that Minion felt the vibrations from the engine in his teeth.

There wasn't much for Minion to do but shake his fins. Those two were all over each other and he'd known that there is no way Megamind would have made it until Saturday without seeing her. He gave a little sigh as he turned around in his dome. Mammals.

It took the hoverbike 4 minutes and 38 seconds to reach her apartment. His prior record had been 4 minutes and 4 seconds, but this time he'd eased off the throttle to cut down on sound as he approached her building. He parked on her balcony as quietly as he could then hopped off the bike with a swish of his cape.

Megamind ducked around the edge of her doorway then peered through the large glass doors that led into her apartment. There she was - propped against the arm of her couch in a position that was half-sitting and half-lying, partially covered by a blanket and wearing sweatpants and a faded red t-shirt. Her large blue eyes were closed and she clutched her phone in one hand.

Megamind felt a fluttery little sensation in his stomach. She was so beautiful.

He straightened his shoulders and wished that he'd thought to grab his spiked gloves to complete the look, then reminded himself that Roxanne liked his plain blue hands just the way they were. He should have brought some music. He cleared his throat, then licked two fingers and smoothed down his eyebrows and goatee. There. A incredibly romantic presentation, sure to impress her.

Megamind knocked politely and stood there waiting with a devilish little smile, but she didn't seem to move. Then he knocked again, a bit louder this time. Still nothing. He frowned.

This was going to be a problem. He watched her chest move up and down slowly, separated by this pesky door. Was she sleeping? It would not do if she was sleeping.

Then he started to worry.

Would she be okay there? He crashed on his couch periodically, but he always had Minion to pick him up and put him to bed so he wouldn't wake up with a sore back and a stiff neck. What if she was sick or injured somehow? She didn't have a minion to take care of her.

He chewed his bottom lip.

Heroes did not burst into people's apartments uninvited, unless someone needed saving. And he hated reminding her of when he was a villain - when he had periodically broken into her apartment, much to her ire. However he didn't want to leave if she needed him.

He sent her a quick text [TXT MSG: I'm coming in]. A second later he saw her phone light up, but still she did not move.

Well. That made his decision for him.

He pulled a lockpick kit out of his belt and made quick, if not quiet, work of her door, then rushed over to her side.

She seemed to stir at the sound of the door opening and opened her eyes, confused and blurry as she stared up at him. "Megamind? Whadda you doin' here?" she asked, half-mumbling as she sat up.

He leaned in close with a relieved and slightly self-satisfied smirk. "I came I give you that goodnight kiss."

And in that moment it was all worth it. Her face lit up with a sweet sleepy smile and the next thing he knew she was pulling him closer, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his lean chest. He registered a moment of surprise, then raised his hand to stroke her hair.

"You shouldn't be sleeping on the couch. Let's get you into a pro-per bed," he said tenderly, continuing to let her short strands of hair slip rhythmically through his fingers.

She pulled away and sat up a little more, then rubbed her eyes. "Okay"

He took her hand and pulled her up to her feet, which also pulled her closer to him. Again her arms reached out for him and she leaned against him with a sleepy smile. Until her cheek made contact with the spikes on his shoulder pads and she abruptly reared back.

"I'm sorry!" he said, his eyes widening reflexively in a moment of panic. He should have remembered to take this damn thing off. It looked so cool, but it was so impractical now that he was dating.

He bit back a tiny laugh. Hehe, dating. He was dating. Dating Roxanne.

Then he slumped his shoulders and gave a little frustrated sigh. Why did something always go wrong with every single one of his plans? Even his new and improved plans of good and heroic-ness never seemed to go off without a hitch.

Then he felt her hands sliding up his chest, quickly pulling him out of his dismay. His heart raced as she touched him unexpectedly - the way it always did whenever her hands caressed him. Touching like this was still such a novelty and he breathed deep as she reached the clasp of his spiked mantle, undid the latch, and roughly pushed the whole thing onto the floor.

"Mmmmm 's better," she said as she leaned back into his shoulder and let him hold her sleepy frame.

He sighed happily this time, relishing the way her body curled against his and how lucky she made him feel. In small moments like this he knew he could never go back to villainy - no matter how much easier it seemed then heroism at times. Having her pressed against him like this was better than he had ever imagined it could be and he never wanted to lose it.

Roxanne's breathing began to deepen and slow. He was fairly certain she was falling asleep standing up. He continued to hold her, wondering if his arms were the only thing holding her up and if she would fall should he let go. Not that he ever would.

"Come on Miss Ritichie. It's off to bed," he whispered in her ear and she nuzzled him drowsily. He regretfully had to slide out of her embrace and instead laced their fingers together and gave her hand a gentle tug.

Megamind led her up the stairs slowly and Roxanne followed, never letting go of his hand. He was so focused on making sure she made it to her room that he entirely missed her silent smile at the sway of his long lean body as she watched him ahead of her on the stairs. He led her towards the bed, but she stopped in the middle of the room.

"I need to brush my teeth," she said with a furrowed brow, as though she was very confused.

"Okay," he said, and kissed her on the forehead. "Go brush your teeth." And she staggered off to the adjacent bathroom, where he heard the water start to run.

He looked around her room lazily, having nothing to do but wait for her to finish. This was the first time he had ever been in Roxanne Ritchie's bedroom as an invited guest. Oh he had been up here before for kidnappings, but that was different. Now she was trusting him alone in her room while he heard what sounded like a toilet flushing on the other side of the door.

Her room was decorated in shades of gray and silver, with a few splashes of black and a bright purpleish pink. He took a step closer to the bed aimlessly and cocked his head as he stared down. Some of these pillows looked completely impractical for sleeping, particularly the small one in the middle that was entirely coated in beads and sequins.

Then he let one hand graze across her soft comforter. He could just imagine her crawling into the warm soft bed every night and pulling the covers around herself. She would look so beautiful, her bright blue eyes squeezed closed as she curled up in her pajamas. He felt the tips of his ears flush at the idea of seeing Roxanne in her nightwear.

Then Megamind froze. Suppose she wanted to change out of her shirt and sweatpants and put on pajamas? She would go in the bathroom right? He gulped. She wouldn't just do that right in front of him... right? Not that he would object to seeing her... umm... ahhh... like that... Oh Heavens. The thought made him clench his fist and bite down on it.

Suddenly he heard the door open behind him and Roxanne was making her way back towards him and her bed.

"Miss Rit-Roxanne? Do you need to put on pajamas?" he asked her, voice betraying a slight waver. But if she noticed it, she didn't say anything. Instead Roxanne merely shook her head and yawned.

"I'mma sleep in this."

He instantly let out a breath of relief and reached out to carefully turn down the covers. Then he stepped aside and motioned for her to get into the bed. He couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh as she chucked the decorative little pillows across the room so she could grab the more practical ones hidden underneath. She slid one arm under a pillow and curled up on her side, facing him with a mellow smile.

He watched her spellbound, and for a second he imagined crawling in next to her. He pictured curling up alongside her and spending the night holding her. He would rest his giant blue head on her shoulder and breathe deep the scent of her. And it would be blissfully relaxing, even though he was not sleepy at all.

_But that was clearly crazy_, he thought and this time he couldn't hold back his rapid blush at the thought.

Maybe. Someday. If he played his cards right.

But now was not the time for dreams of the future. He came here tonight with one specific purpose - to fulfill his plan. And it was time to put that plan into action. He leaned in close, allowing her to feel his warm breath on her tired face as she looked up at him behind half-lidded eyes.

"Goodnight Miss Ritchie," Megamind whispered.

Then he kissed her softly on the lips. He felt her happy smile against his mouth, and melted a little when her lips pushed back lightly through her haze of sleepiness. It had only been one day but oh, how he had missed this!

He could feel his heart race every time they kissed; reminding him how wonderful it was to be wanted like this for the first time in his life. Kissing her was pure exhilaration and he longed for more. He wanted to tangle his bare hands in her hair and pull her close to kiss her warm cheeks and oh, maybe up her neck. Then back to her lips, faster and harder until he couldn't even breathe.

But as much as he enjoyed her kisses, Megamind had to remind himself that he wasn't here to make out. He let his lips linger just a moment longer, then pulled away and resumed stroking her hair as she nestled down into her pillow. He noticed her comforter was crooked, so he took one end and straightened it over her shoulder, finally tucking it under Roxanne's chin.

Then he stood quietly and watched the girl of his dreams drift off into dreams of her own.

He waited until he was reasonably certain she was asleep, and then he turned off her bedside lamp. He was about to leave, when a sleepy hand reached out for him. She missed him entirely, and he couldn't help a little snort from escaping his nose at her slow-motion flailing.

"Megamind?" she mumbled, her eyes thin slits.

"Yes, Roxanne?" he replied, bending at his knees to sink down until he was eye level with her side-turned face.

"You'a gonna be a really good boyfriend," she mumbled softly with a smile.

"Of course I will. I will be your incredibly handsome heroic genius and master of all boyfriendliness," he replied with a little smirk. He couldn't resist returning his long blue fingers to gently stroke her scalp and she let out a happy hum.

"A really great boyfriend," she said seriously, holding his gaze with as much eye contact as she could muster in her exhausted state.

_I would_, he thought,_ if you wanted me to be your boyfriend. _However his only noticeable response was a shy little smile and a blush she probably could not see in the darkened room. Eventually the soothing caress of his bare blue hand caused her eyelids to droop back down.

He continued to pet her head for a moment, and then moved his hand to gently trace her cheek and jaw. Eventually he ran the tips of his fingers along the shell of her ear. Megamind had learned long ago that human ears were not as fantastically sensitive as his own, but sometimes he still wanted to stroke them affectionately as though they were.

He hoped she was already asleep and wouldn't notice him moving closer. He didn't want her to know he was being weird and alien. He wanted be good and normal for her, but he couldn't help himself. He had only wanted to give her one kiss but now a marvelous chance had presented itself. He was fairly certain she was asleep and he couldn't turn his back on the opportunity to give her the goodnight he truly wanted to.

So Megamind leaned in and lightly brushed his large blue forehead against her own, letting it press and caress hers lovingly. It just took a moment and he was done. She was so beautiful and he was so lucky. Then he gave her a very human and very normal little kiss on the crown of her small head.

And he swore he caught the hint of a smile, the tiny upturn of one corner of her mouth amid her slumber, before he turned to go.


End file.
